1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a display panel with aggregations having specific structures.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device with a thin thickness, so a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD. Especially, the LCD can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
The brightness, the contrast, the color and the viewing angles are main parameters related to the viewing effect of the LCD panels. As the developments of the LCD devices, the main stream or developing LCD panels can be divided into: twisted nematic (TN) mode, vertical alignment (VA) mode, and in-plane switching (IPS) mode.
For the VA mode LCD, the firstly developed multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) technology is achieved by disposing protrusions on a color filter substrate to keep liquid crystal molecules with predetermined angles (also called as pre-tilt angles) in the static state. Hence, when a voltage is applied to the LCD, the liquid crystal molecules can tilt more quickly. Meanwhile, the protrusions can change the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules to achieve the purpose of wide viewing angles. Except for the MVA technology, a polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology is also developed, wherein a polymer layer with microstructures is used to replace the protrusions used in the MVA technology to achieve the purpose of wide viewing angles and rapid response. Hence, the VA mode LCD is currently used in the current high level LCD.